I Think I love You
by sandi2188
Summary: Dean Loves John But Knows He Dating Nikki What Happen When Dean Sees Nikki And John Together


Dean Ambrose slammed his fist against the floor, using his other hand to wipe the tears away. He poked his head out to the houses entrance to catch John and Nikki in a tight hug, bumping noses slightly laughing as Nikki kissed John softly on his plump lips. Dean's tears continued as he whimpered softly to himself, then he saw it...John do the soft and sweet pop to the face of Nikki and grabbed her nose slightly, grinning sweetly, same as he did to him.

That was enough to send Dean running up the large house's stairs, clutching his eyes as he continued bawling, not looking back for a second. He ran over to the nearest bathroom, going inside, slamming the door behind him as he continued crying, breathing heavily. He looked at himself in the large bathroom mirror, slamming his fist lightly against it, pushing his face into it also. How could he have been so stupid! John didn't like him; he wasn't going to magically start dating him with or without Nikki. Even if Nikki was out of the picture, John would have surely found another girl to get with, he wasn't GAY!

Dean felt his knees grow weak as he slowly began squatting down onto the floor, breathing heavily as he cried loudly. He looked at the white cabinet of the bathroom, crawling over to it, opening it up. His eyes glowed; there they were...almost six bottles of different pills. Dean took a deep breath as he popped open the first bottle, he hesitated at first, dumping all the pills into his mouth at once, emptying the bottle as he swallowed the five,six pills dry as bone.

Dean reached for the second bottle of pills, popping the top open as his sight went very blurry. He held his head as he felt like he had been hit with a hammer, and his cries began turning into gasps as he couldn't hold himself up anymore, slipping onto the floor, his eyes slowly closing, the deep breathing and gasps continued excessively. "Dean...Dean... DEAN!" was the last thing Dean heard coming from John as he slipped into unconsciousness...

"How is he doctor?" asked John sighing deeply. "He will be alright, luckily you brought him over to us quick enough and we were able to retract all the pills before they took any real effect" said the Doctor, nodding his head. "Oh thank god." said John, feeling a sense of relief, Dean was going to be alright. John poked his head into Dean's room, and saw him laying there, eyes closed and his hands at his side, in his white hospital night gown.

John felt horrible that Dean had done this to himself, but why did he do this? He thought as he walked closer to the younger man. John took a seat on the seat that was set up next to Dean's bed and softly held Dean's hand as he looked at his beautiful face. "Did he do this because of me?" John thought to himself, feeling a strong connection coming from his and Dean's hands, touching. He continued holding Dean's hand, softly stroking it.

The hospitals room door opened slowly, as John quickly let go of his younger's friends hand and looked at his girlfirend Nikki entering. "How is he?" asked Nikki as she approached them. "He's going to be just find, thankfully" said John, smiling and nodding his head. "Oh that's good...so, there's not much else you can do...want to go?" said Nikki lining herself up behind John, rubbing his shoulders.."But Nikki...He's my best friend, my brother practically and he has no other family members up here and they won't be up here for a few days...I can't just leave him alone." said John, looking up at Nikki, frowning with concern.

"But it's not like you're his doctor, you don't have to stay here, damn. He's going to be just fine, he doesn't really need you holding his hand Ted." said Nikki rolling her eyes. "You saw?..." said John, blushing a bit. "These doors have two windows John.." said Nikki in response. "Now come on, I know you have been missing hot tubing with me...huh?" Nikki continued, rubbing Dean's back..." Ted said as she did wonders on his back.

"So what do you say?" asked Nikki seductively.."Alright..." said John as he got to his feet, following Nikki as she guided him to the door. "John...?" cried Dean softly as his eyes we're slightly opened looking at them almost walking out. John turned his head quickly and a bright smile appeared on his face as he ran over to Dean's bed. Nikki stayed by the door and rolled her eyes, crossing her hands around her stomach. "Yeah, it's me ...How you feeling?" asked John, kneeling down next to Dean alongside his bed. "Shitty..." said Dean, frowning. John chuckled slightly at Dean's sense of humor even if he was in a hospital room after going unconscious a while back. "Are you going to leave me John?" said Dean, slightly reaching for John's hand. "Do you want me to stay by you side?" asked John, nodding slightly running his hand along side's Dean's arm. "Please...stay." said Dean softly looking up at John.

John turned back at Nikki and frowned, "Nikki, you go on ahead I think I should spend the night here with Dean, he really needs me here...-he will get lonely." said John. "John we just got back together a few hours ago and you don't want to...spend time with me" said Nikki grinning. "Nikki...not now, please. I will call you later on, just go." said John, frowning slightly. Nikki rolled her eyes and glared at Dean for a few seconds before forcing out "hope you get better Dean" with a fake smile attached, walking out of the hospital room.

John turned his attention back at Dean and smiled. "Well, I am here with you, like you wanted." said John, getting to his feet and sitting down on the chair that was right next to Dean's bed. "John, I really appreciate you staying when you really didn't have too." said Dean. "Of course I had to Dean, were brothers." John said, nodding his head. "Yeah...brothers..." Dean responded, sounding a bit upset. "What's wrong?" said John looking concern.

"Nothing, it's just...John I really don't want to be your brother..." said Dean, breathing in deeply setting himself up for the moment of truth. "Um...alright it's okay, we can be best friends then...haha" said John, not getting the serious tone in Dean's voice. "No...John, I love you..." Dean blurted out basically..."I love you to John..." said Dean, still stroking John's arm. "No John, I mean...I REALLY love you." said Dean once more as John's eyes widen and he let go of Cody's arm quickly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" asked John, Dean catching him by surprise. "I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have said anything. Go catch Nikki before she leaves John." Dean said, frowning and rolling onto his side turning his back to John. John's eyes still wide as ever he tried to make sense of what he just heard Dean say. Did Dean mean that he loved him more than a brother? Dean...How could this be...thought John.

"Dean's a cute- cool guy...what is going on, I am NOT gay." thought John as he looked at Dean with a puzzled look. "Dean look man, you got the wrong idea...I...I'm not gay." said John, trying to convince himself more than Dean. "I know...I shouldn't have ever said anything John." Dean said, back still turned to John. "Dean you're a great guy, but I simply don't love you the way you love me." said John as he got to his feet, looking at Dean's back. Dean bit down on his lip heard, holding back the tears.

"Dean, you did all this with the pills to get my attention?" asked John doubtfully. "Not to get your attention John, to end my life. If I can't be with you it's not worth living, I love you John..." Dean said, hardly being able to finish his sentence as he just laid still, tears starting to race down his face. "Wha-...But...Why didn't you ever mention anything Dean..." said John, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, to his feet.

Dean still had his back turned to John as tears continued to stream down his face slowly. "I wanted your friendship John, and I knew this was going to ruin it..." Dean said, slowly turning back to face John. "Dean...It's not just the fact I am not gay, I also have a girlfirend, said John. "I know...just forget I ever said anything, you don't have to stay or even see me ever again if you don't want. Sorry for ruining your day John...dy." said Dean as another tear traced down his cheek.

John leaned over closer to Dean and wiped his tear away from his cheek. He was awkwardly close to him he thought as he admired the young man's beauty. He looked up at Dean's eyes, and Dean returned the deep stare...The two looked at each other quietly before John leaned in slowly, putting his lips to Dean's..

Dean closed his eyes breathing deeply from the surprise of John's kiss. John broke the kiss; his eyes widen as he tried to pull away but Dean softly held John's face in place and pulled him in for another kiss. The two continued the sweet kiss for a few moments before finally pulling apart. John gained his composure, fixing his shirts collar a bit as he stepped back away from Dean.

"I'm...sorry John." Ted said. Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked up at John "Don't be John. Thank you..." he said letting out a soft excited sigh."I...I should go..." said John, blushing slightly. "You don't have to John..." said Dean, moving a little to the side of his bed, giving John room to sit.

John nodded, sitting next to Dean in his hospital bed. The two turned their attention to the TV before them for a small while as Dean slowly let his head rest on John's shoulder. John looked down at Dean's head and smiled, taking a hold of Dean's hand and smiling softly as he too continued to watch the TV. "John, I appreciated that...a lot." said Dean softly. "Hey...what are friends for?" said John in reply, smiling sweetly. "You really are my best friend John" said Dean all snuggled up to John as the two continued on through the night watching TV.


End file.
